El Renacer De Las Hojas Escarlatas
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)La Llegada de una nueva estudiante a Otonokizaka causa curiosidad,mas cuando esta se une al grupo de School Idols u's,esta chica hara amistades vencera sus miedos con ayuda de cierta peligengibre su amistad que talvez llegue a mas que eso y llegara muy lejos,un dia Nishikino Maki sufre un accidente un dia antes de una presentacion y la nueva tiene que reemplazarle en el piano.
1. La Llegada De La Nueva Estudiante

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Prologo:La Llegada de la Nueva Estudiante.

POV General:

Era una nueva mañana en Otonokizaka,Como siempre nuestra querida peligengibre aun no llegaba a la escuela venia tarde de nuevo y Umi ya estaba harta de que aun asi siendo la presidenta, su amiga fuera tan impuntual con las cosas,Kotori la estaba calmando como podía y Eli esperaba como una madre comprensiva cuidando de su hija,para la fortuna de ambas al mirar hacia la entrada de la puerta allí estaba ella.

-Honoka:Buenos días Umi-chan,Kotori-chan y Eli-chan

-Kotori:Hola que tal todo Honoka-chan?

-Honoka:Gracias por preguntar todo va bien tarde porque me quede ayudando a mama en la tienda.

-Umi:Creo que por esta vez te perdonare el que hayas llegado tarde, como sea tenemos mucho papeleo y solicitudes que firmar así que vamos.

-Honoka:Si pero vayan yendo las alcanzo en un momento.

Las chicas siguieron hacia la oficina del consejo mientras que Eli se quedo hablando con Honoka:

-Honoka:Como esta tu familia Eli-chan?

-Eli:Bien mis padres llegaran en unas dos semanas y Alisa al parecer ya se esta adaptando a la secundaria todo gracias a tu hermana creo que ambas tendrán una gran amistad así como nosotras en el pasado.

-Honoka:Me tranquiliza escuchar eso y si tienes razón probablemente asi sea.

-Eli:Entonces de que querias hablar conmigo?

-Honoka:Estoy un poco nerviosa por el ingreso de las nuevas estudiantes, crees que si estoy capacitada para liderarlas como su presidenta?

-Eli:Honoka,te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, se que lo harás bien además te enseñe a ti,asi que deja esos miedos tontos de lado y confía mas en ti.

-Honoka:Tienes razón puede que me preocupe por estupideces, bueno Eli-chan hablamos luego o sino Umi de verdad me matara, suerte con Nozomi….

Y así Honoka salió corriendo hacia la sala del consejo….

-Eli:Honoka!

POV Honoka:

Mis amigas podrán pensar que soy una despreocupada pero no es asi,es solo que quiero ver que todos y todas sean felices que nadie se sienta triste y que todos tengan un buen día ya saben hacer realidad los sueños de los demás en parte por eso me convertí en una School Idol,ahora tendré que llenar las solicitudes de los clubs y el papeleo de las nuevas.

-Honoka:Umi-chan,veo que tenemos muchas nueva alumnas eso significa lo que creo que significa verdad?

-Umi:Si Honoka así es, nuestra participación en el Love Live fue un éxito, y hemos logrado salvar la escuela con este numero de ingreso de estudiantes todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Honoka:Bien he cumplido uno de mis objetivos ahora…

-Umi:A que te refieres?

-Honoka:Te lo contare luego

El timbre sonó en ese momento, era hora del receso, las chicas y yo subimos como siempre a la azotea a practicar nuestras coreografías y en especial una de las nuevas canciones que tenemos y que mas me gusta, la coreografía de Loveless World.

Maki como siempre peleando con Nico,esas dos parecen una pareja siempre se la pasan discutiendo por estupideces,bueno y Rin y Hanayo están practicando se nota que están muy comprometidas con esto,Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan están muy cariñosasa eso significa que Eli cumplio su objetivo y aquí viene lo difícil al parecer a Kotori le gusta Umi-chan pero no sabe como decirle a ella lo que siente, supongo que después tendré que ayudarla.

POV General:

La directora Minami se encontraba preparando el auditorio para la bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes, estaba feliz de que su hija y sus amigas hubieran salvado la escuela se sentía orgullosa de ellas,luego del final del receso todas las estudiantes fueron para darle la bienvenida a las nuevas y en dicho evento Honoka y Maki cantaron una versión corta pero hermosa de Ai wa Taiyou Janai y fueron aplaudidas por todas las estudiantes…

Luego de eso Honoka no pudo descansar se tuvo que encargar de las solicitudes a los clubs de las nuevas, había varias del club de música, del de kendo, del de te del de futbol y del de natación y un largo etc.

Se masajeo las sienes pensando que tal vez necesitaría ayuda con esto y milagrosamente llego Eli junto con Nozomi y ambas la cubrieron mientras que ella iba a la enfermería por unas pastillas para su cabeza pues este dia tan agitado le había dejado una fuerte migraña..

Luego de eso se encontró con Maki:

-Maki: Honoka que ocurrió estas bien?

-Honoka: Si Maki-chan es solo que me excedí un poco con mis deberes hoy nada grave solo debo reposar un poco.

-Maki: Bueno si tu lo dices te creo..

-Honoka: Por cierto como va esa nueva canción?

-Maki: La pista esta lista y las letras casi listas, esta noche te enviare la pista.

-Honoka: Gracias Maki-chan

-Maki: No hay de que…

Luego cuando tuvieron que volver a clases Honoka se durmió en Algebra y Umi le regaño por eso, la clase siguiente que era de historia del país Honoka estuvo muy participativa y atenta, después de eso tuvieron un pequeño descanso mientras que llegaba el siguiente maestro y el sujeto se demoro mucho en llegar.

Después de un buen rato esperando el maestro Senkawa llego acompañado de una nueva estudiante le dijo que se presentara y se sentara al lado de Honoka,la chica tenia un largo y hermoso cabello rojo carmesí, unos ojos dorados en los que cualquiera se podría perder fácilmente y un hermoso pero delicado rostro….

-Mucho gusto a todas mi nombre es Sakurauchi Riko, espero que nos llevemos bien

-Maestro: Muy bien gracias por tu presentación Sakurauchi-san puedes sentarte al lado de Kousaka-san,quien a la hora del almuerzo te mostrara la escuela..

Riko procedió a sentarse en donde el maestro le había indicado y saludo a su nueva compañera.

-Riko: Mucho gusto Kousaka-san,espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Honoka: Yo también, por cierto dime Honoka-chan o Honoka ahora somos compañeras, no mas bien ahora seré tu nueva amiga..

-Riko: Esta bien Honoka-chan…..-se sonroja avergonzada un poco-

-Honoka:Asi que de donde vienes Riko-chan?

-Riko: Soy de la ciudad pero vengo de una escuela mixta que queda en Odaiba,mama decidió cambiarme aquí por sugerencia de una de sus amigas..

-Honoka: Ya veo y cuales son tus gustos?

-Riko: Me gusta mucho la música y componer canciones, soy una pianista novata.

-Honoka: Enserio eres pianista?

-Riko: Si.

-Honoka: Creo que le caerás bien a Maki-chan pero yo que tu tendría cuidado con Nico es muy celosa con ella.

-Riko: No se quien sea Nico pero lo tendré en cuenta, gracias

Siguieron hablando un rato y conociéndose mas como sus gustos, saber de sus familias, su vidas privadas, sus comidas favoritas y sus músicos favoritos, casualmente ambas tenían gustos similares ya que Honoka por andar con Maki durante mucho tiempo esta le había enseñada a amar la música sinfónica y clásica era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba al igual que a Riko.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo la tomo de la mano repentinamente y salio a enseñarle la escuela y presentarle a sus queridas amigas…..

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Conociendo a las Musas**

 **No espero que esta historia tenga fama teniendo en cuenta que es algo descabellado pero ya veremos que sale de esta historia,espero que sea de su agrado.**


	2. Conociendo a Las Musas

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **Ahora pasando con nuestro Primer Review:**

 **-Alex Pendragon:Si espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta extraña pareja,y si tranquilo la historia seguirá**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 1:Conociendo a Las Musas

POV General:

Honoka tomo de la mano a Riko y la llevo por los pasillos de la escuela,le mostro los clubs de la escuela, la piscina, las canchas y demás lugares deportivos de la escuela,le mostro el gran árbol donde a veces las estudiantes se reunian para charlar o para descansar un poco,luego de eso ambas se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela y después de encontrar una mesa vacia ambas se sentaron,las dos traían sus Bentos preparados por sus madres,asi que se dispusieron a comer.

-Honoka:Y bien Riko-chan que tal te ha parecido la escuela?

-Riko:Es linda y enorme,mas grande que mi antigua escuela y sobre todo se ve que todas son muy alegres aquí..

-Honoka:Si eso se debe a que la escuela ahora recibe muchas estudiantes en el pasado eso no era asi..

-Riko:A que te refieres?

-Honoka:Pues veras,hace un año la escuela estuvo a punto de cerrar debido a su bajo ingreso de estudiantes nuevos,ante eso tuve una idea que en el momento consideraron estúpida y nadie me apoyo pero nunca me rendi…

-Riko:Y cual era esa idea?

-Honoka:Ser una School Idol,al principio solo mis amigas de la infancia se unieron pero luego vinieron también las chicas de primero entre esas también Maki-chan y después Nico-chan de 3ro y por ultimo llegaron Eli y Nozomi,asi estando completas las nueve practicamos mucho para hacer parte del Love Live y tuvimos éxito,no me lo creía cuando ocurrio pero ganamos y salvamos a la escuela de ser cerrada…

-Riko: Wow,no sabia que todo eso había ocurrido aquí hace un año,me impresiona saber como perseveraste para salvar algo que era tan importante para ti y para tus amigas…

-Honoka:Asi es..pero sabes…ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida me alegra mucho el poder cantar y bailar y hacer felices a la gente que nos apoya y sigue..

-Riko:Creo que entiendo un poco lo que dices, al principio me ponía nerviosa en las competencias de piano, pero después de que aprendí a calmarme aprendí a ser una con el instrumento y he tocado melodías maravillosas que alegran a la gente que me ve en esos concursos no creo que tenga fanáticos pero las caras de alegría y los aplausos son suficiente satisfacción para mi…

-Honoka:Si asi es..

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de las cosas que les apasionaban, y en eso Honoka vio que Riko había traido un pan, pero le daba pena pedírselo a su nueva amiga por que pensaría mal de ella asi que se quedo callada hasta de repente dejaron de hablar ya que el estomago de Honoka sono,Riko se rio un poco y partio el pan a la mitad y con su mano se lo puso a Honoka delicadamente esta acción sonrojo a ambas.

Y para colmo Umi y Kotori iban pasando por allí buscando a Honoka cuando la vieron….

-Kotori:Esa no es Honoka? Umi-chan…

-Umi:Si es ella,pero quien es esa chica con la que esta intimando tanto la conoces?

-Kotori:No,pero…jaja Umi pareces una hermana mayor protectora.

-Umi:Que disparates estas diciendo Kotori,solo lo digo por que ella es demasiado distraída para que algo como el amor le interese…

-Kotori:Y tu no lo eras señorita?

-Umi: Moo,eso es un tema aparte tonta..

Los dos chicas de segundo se acercaron a la mesa y les saludaron presentándose como las amigas de la infancia de Honoka y miembros de u's,Riko le cayo bien a Umi al saber que componía como ella,y Kotori se llevo bien con ella por ser amable,algo en esa chica de cabello carmesí le recordaba vagamente a su querida Umi.

Despues de eso las 4 chicas fueron de camino a la azotea y al entrar allí se toparon con Nozomi la cual vio con una sonrisa malvada a la nueva chica y antes de que saltara a hacerle un Washi Washi a Riko,Eli le detuvo y se disculpo con la chica,luego llegaron las chicas de primero acompañadas de Nico, cada una se presento con la nueva amiga de Honoka.

-Nico: Soy Yazawa Nico,la Idol numero uno del mundo

-Maki: No le hagas tanto caso,yo soy Nishikino Maki,pianista y compositora del grupo

-Rin: Yo soy Hoshizora Rin,me gusta mucho cantar y bailar..

-Hanayo: Yo soy Koizumi Hanayo,me gustan mucho las idols y el arroz

-Nozomi: Soy Toujo Nozomi,la suerte y lo espiritual es lo mio,las cartas me dicen que traeras buena suerte a esta escuela.

-Eli:Soy Ayase Eli,la coreógrafa del grupo y antigua presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Riko:Es un gusto conocerlas a todas,espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Honoka:Y bueno ya conoces a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan

-Riko:Si asi es por mi parte creo que debo presentarme..

Ella les conto quien era,de que escuela venia y que desde pequeña era una pianista pero aun asi se consideraba una novata,sabiendo eso Maki la llevo a al salón de música y le puso a tocar Snow Halation en piano,Riko después de ver la partitura empezó a tocar magistralmente,para Maki al parecer tocaba mejor que ella y después de eso Honoka y Maki se pusieron a cantar la cancion mientras que Riko tocaba y las chicas les aplaudían,esto genero revuelo y mas chicas de la escuela empezaron a llegar a ver como cantaban mientras que Riko tocaba…

Finalizada la presentación,todas las estudiantes les ovacionaron con un gran aplauso y luego de aquello todas volvieron a clase,Kotori y Umi se fueron primero ya que tenían que ayudar a una de sus compañeras con algo,Mientras que Riko y Honoka iban de vuelta al salón con calma y Riko le dijo….

-Riko:Creo que me gustara esta escuela mucho..

-Honoka: ¿En que te basaste para deducir eso?

-Riko: Las estudiantes de aquí son muy amables y alegres, tus amigas son muy especiales y cantan muy bien en especial tu…

-Honoka: Vamos no digas eso me haras sonrojar, pero tu también tocas el piano muy bien incluso me atrevería a decir que mejor que Maki-chan

-Riko: Vaya me halagas pero Nishikino-san es mejor que yo...

-Honoka: No digas eso, hasta ella misma lo dijo debes tener más confianza en ti misma Riko-chan.

-Riko: Si tu lo dices te creeré…..(Creo que talvez con tu ayuda pueda tener mas confianza en mi misma)

-Honoka: Animo Riko-chan, puede sonar repentino pero te gustaría venir a mi casa el dia de hoy?

-Riko: Déjame arreglar eso con mi madre..

Después de una rápida llamada a su madre y de contarle su dia,esta se alegro por su hija y le dejo ir a la casa de su nueva amiga, así que ambas chicas después de finalizadas las clases tomaron sus maletas se despidieron de las demás integrantes de u's,tomaron el camino a casa de Honoka…

Al llegar su madre recibió con agrado a su nueva amiga, les ofreció te y dulces tradicionales de su familia, Riko los probo con gusto y le encantaron, después de las presentaciones a su madre y hermana ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de Honoka, donde Honoka le mostro a su nueva amiga los cd's de música sinfónica y clásica que tenían,pero a Riko le llamo la atención uno en especial…

 **-Proximo Capitulo:La Inspiracion De Las Dos Chicas**


	3. La Inspiracion De Dos Chicas

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **Ahora pasando con nuestro Primer Review:**

 **-Marlon Lopez:Si te parecio hermosa la historia pues sigue leyendo wey**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 2:La Inspiracion De Dos Chicas

POV General:

Riko se acerco a la estantería donde Honoka guardaba sus cd's de música clásica y demás, mirando entre todos uno le llamo la atención en especial y su nombre era Wind of Providence, era del compositor Naoki Tasaka,la melodía de aquella canción era algo indescriptible para ambas chicas, era hermosa y calmada a la vez que energica y alegre con toques de epiquismo.

-Riko:Honoka-chan…

-Honoka:Si lo escucho Riko-chan….

-Riko: Es hermosa esta cancion no te parece…

-Honoka: Si es de mis favoritas.

-Riko:Veo que tenemos gustos en común, supongo que no estaría mal venir a pasar tiempo contigo mas seguido aquí…

-Honoka: Para nada siéntete como en casa,eres bienvenida siempre aquí,cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo….

-Riko:Pero dime Honoka-chan,como fue que supiste que tu sueño era el indicado?

-Honoka:A que te refieres?

-Riko:Ya sabes a hacer algo que amas sin importarte el destacar o hacerlo por alguien mas….

-Honoka:Te refieres a lo de ser School Idol,eso en parte fue por salvar la escuela pero era también por seguir un antiguo e infantil sueño de cuando era pequeña…

-Riko:Me gustaría escuchar esa historia.

-Honoka:Bueno si tu lo dices….

-Flashback-

POV General:

Era invierno en la ciudad de Tokio y en la casa de los Kousaka,las pequeñas Honoka de 4 años y Yukiho de 2 años de edad, la navidad estaba cerca y toda la ciudad estaba de celebración, en parte eso significaba muchos clientes para los esposos del matrimonio Kousaka,por lo que las ganancias de la tienda iban viento en popa así que mientras que la madre de Honoka iba a comprar los regalos para navidad, el padre de esta decidio sacar a pasear a sus hijas en el auto para que vieran lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad con las decoraciones de navidad…

En eso el padre de Honoka detuvo el auto en un parque donde había un gran escenario y 4 chicas muy hermosas y jóvenes al parecer de preparatoria llevaban bonitos vestidos de colores, y cantaban en armonía una hermosa canción navideña pero con toques de pop y bailaban en una coreografía que dejaba sorprendida a la audiencia, y en eso momento el rostro de la pequeña Honoka reflejaba una alegría intensa, muy en el fondo de su corazón y con la pequeña mente de una niña de su edad esa imagen se le quedo grabada…

Algún día quería ser como esas chicas que tenia delante, quería cantar y bailar, ser feliz haciéndolo y hacer felices a las demás,sin saberlo o sin tenerlo claro ese era su gran sueño y estaba segura de que lo cumpliría….

A su vez en otra parte de la ciudad una pequeña niña de cabellos carmesí con dos coletas,estaba siendo llevada por su madre a un cuarto especial de la casa pues tenia una sorpresa para ella, al entrar allí aquella pequeña niña vio con fascinación como su padre tocaba una hermosa y conmovedora canción en un piano de cola de color blanco,la pequeña quedo enamorada de aquel instrumento y desde esa noche ella empezó a aprender a tocar el piano….

-Fin del Flashback-

-Honoka: Bueno esa seria parte de la razón infantil por la que quise convertirme en una School Idol, espero que no te haya parecido demasiado….

Honoka escucho una calmada pero diminuta risa y al levantar su mirada para ver a Riko esta tenia el rostro muy sonrojado y se tapaba la boca con sus manos mientras intentaba inútilmente en vano el no reírse….

-Honoka: Oye de que te ries? Que es tan gracioso?

-Riko: Nada es solo que mas que un motivo infantil, se me hace algo tierno el escucharte decir eso con tanta emoción…

-Honoka:Asi que tierno,pues lo tuyo me parece algo mas curioso aun,asi que te enamoraste de tu instrumento eh?

-Riko: Era una niña pequeña no me juzgues por eso….

-Honoka: Tranquila era solo una broma…

-Riko: Mas te vale…

Mientras que las dos chicas seguían hablando tan amenamente, justo cuando había caído la noche y era hora de que Riko partiera a Honoka le pareció descortes el dejarla ir sola asi que la acompaño hasta su casa, donde la madre de Riko les esperaba con la puerta abierta, ambas chicas se despidieron y Honoka se quedo un poco discutiendo con la madre de Riko la cual le dijo:

-Hikaru: Nunca había visto a mi hija con una sonrisa asi antes…

-Honoka: a que se refiere señora Sakurauchi?

-Hikaru: Dado que en su anterior escuela le tenían envidia por ser tan buena en el piano y por que su padre este tan ocupado trabajando.

-Honoka: Entiendo eso….

-Hikaru: Viendo que eres su primera amiga que trae aquí te pediré algo como madre de ella, por favor cuida mucho de ella, puede parecer fuerte pero es frágil en realidad

-Honoka: Puede estar tranquila, cuidare bien de su hija, después de todo es una amiga, y las amigas son preciadas para mi…

Honoka volvió de camino a su hogar, al llegar a su cuarto se desvistió y se alisto para dormir cuando a las 3 de la mañana su celular empezó a sonar, al principio no le presto atención, pero luego de tanta insistencia contesto viendo que era Maki, quien al ver el video que le mostro Nico de ellas cantando mientras que Riko tocaba le pidió un favor a su amiga peligengibre ya que ella viajaría temporalmente con su padre por una semana…

Aquel favor era que las dos, Honoka y Riko compusieran una nueva cancion,que le diera un aire diferente a u's,Riko estaría en el lugar de Maki temporalmente, al día siguiente Honoka le comento esto a Riko y ella no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, pero Honoka le apoyo y le dijo que no tenia nada que temer que todas le recibirían con las manos abiertas, pues ciertamente mas que ser una miembro de reemplazo, Honoka ya planteaba el considerar meterla al grupo, claro consultaría eso con Nozomi y Eli,pero por ahora se dedicaría a decidir con Riko que tipo de canción harían las dos….

-Riko: Entonces Honoka-chan que tipo de canción deberíamos hacer?

-Honoka: No se siento que una canción animada o una canción de amor ya son conceptos muy usados debemos crear algo nuevo y original….

-Riko: Lo haces sonar fácil pero es un poco difícil tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental y no se me ocurre nada…

-Honoka: En ese caso déjame ayudarte -dijo sentándose al lado de ella en el piano-

-Riko: Que haces?

-Honoka: Mira si tocas aquí y aquí, escuchas eso?

-Riko: Espera eso es bastante bueno…

-Honoka: Ya esta mas aclarada tu mente?

-Riko: Si creo que puedo componer una nueva melodía con esto…

-Honoka: Perfecto haremos la letra entre las dos…

Despues de un rato empezó a sonar una melodía al compas del piano,mientras que ambas chicas empezaban a cantar lo que habían escrito…

-Nota del autor:(Link de la cancion: /watch?v=pclaqoQtWvM )

 **Ambas chicas tomaron aire mientras empezaban a cantar en una sincronía de manera natural:**

 **Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa ichibyou mo wasurenai** **  
** **Kono kokoro ga kono kanjou ga** **  
** **Kimi no namae wo yonderu yo**

 **Hitotsu mata kisetsu ga sugisarou to shite iru kedo** **  
** **Hanasenakute modokashikute** **  
** **Samishisa ni makesou de**

 **Kanjiteru omoi wa kotoba nanka ni dasenakute** **  
** **Chigau michi wo susumu kimi ni nanimo tsutaerarenakatta**

 **Hitori ja kakaekirenai itoshisa ga nanka kowai** **  
** **Kimi to sugoseru ima ga konomama tsuzukeba nante**

 **Yasashii sono egao yureugoku kono kokoro** **  
** **Watasu hazu no tegami zutto nigirishimeta mama**

 **Sakura no hana ga futari no iro wo kaete** **  
** **Tsuyogari dake fukuranda mama te wo furu tabi mata** **  
** **Nakisou ni naru yo**

 **Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa ichibyou mo wasurenai** **  
** **Kono kokoro ga kono kanjou ga** **  
** **Kimi no namae wo yonderu yo**

 **Hitorikiri no heya de shita wo muite hiza wo kakae** **  
** **Chiisa na mado akete sukoshi tameiki wo nogashita**

 **Kanjiteru omoi wa mou kotoba ni mo dasenakute** **  
** **Motto tsuyoku kimi no koto wo** **  
** **Yakitsukete ireba yokatta**

 **Nikki ni sasushiori makura ni oita BOTAN** **  
** **Yokubari sugita jikan hitotsu hitotsu oboeteru**

 **Yoru no sora ni hibiku natsukashii kono MERODI** **  
** **Tada chikaku ni ireba soredake de shiawase datta**

 **Namida mo kareru hodo nakiakashita nara** **  
** **Kono itami mo kono samishisa mo** **  
** **Norikoete yukeru to omotteta no ni** **  
** **Todokanai omoi no kuyashisa wa sou kitto** **  
** **Hoka no dareka ja umerarenai** **  
** **Kimi wo sagashitsuzuketeru yo**

 **Tsurai koto dake ja nai yo taisetsu na mono wa subete** **  
** **Kono mune no oku itsumademo ne kagayakitsuzukeru** **  
** **Nagashita namida mo kitto itsuka takaramono ni naru** **  
** **Watashi no michi wa mada tsuzuite iru kara**

 **SEPIAiro ni somaru kokoro no FOTOGURAFU** **  
** **Dareka wo suki ni naru koto ga** **  
** **Konna ni tsurai nante omowanakatta**

 **Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa ichibyou mo wasurenai** **  
** **Kono kokoro ga kono kanjou ga** **  
** **Kimi no namae wo yonderu yo**

 **Sakura no hana ga futari no iro wo kaete** **  
** **Tsuyogari dake fukuranda mama te wo furu tabi mata** **  
** **Nakisou ni naru yo**

 **Todokanai omoi wa hora katachi wo kaeteku** **  
** **Kimi wo suki de ita kono hibi ga** **  
** **Kokoro ni aritsuzukeru kara**

Ambas chicas cantaron con sentimiento a su vez que tocaban las notas de la cancion,al terminar tomaron un poco de aire y Honoka le pregunto que como le pondrían a esta canción a lo que Riko le dijo que se llamaría Treasure,ya que era una cancion preciada para ella al haberla hecho con su amiga la consideraba como un valioso y preciado tesoro, ambas chicas satisfechas con el resultado saltaron de la alegría y se abrazaron cosa la cual sonrojo a ambas e inmediatamente se separaron, por ahora se encargarían de mejorar la canción y corregir ciertos detalles…..

 **-Proximo Capitulo:La Nueva Integrante de u's**


	4. La Nueva Integrante de u's

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **Ahora pasando con nuestro Primer Review:**

 **-Marlon Lopez:Si te pareció hermosa la historia pues sigue leyendo wey**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 3:La Nueva Integrante de u's

POV General:

Dos días después Honoka y Riko tenían la nueva canción lista, Maki les había llamado desde el lugar donde se encontraba en su viaje y les dijo que le había encantado el trabajo de ambas, las dos chicas se pusieron muy felices y agradecieron la felicitación de Nishikino Maki, y ya con la canción lista ese día se dirigieron a la escuela…

-Honoka: Riko-chan….

-Riko: Que pasa Honoka-chan?

-Honoka: Crees que a las chicas les guste la canción que hicimos….

-Riko: Claro que si Honoka-chan, después de todo fue un esfuerzo de las dos además de que le pusimos todo el corazón a la canción…

-Honoka: Riko-chan…. –Dijo esta con lagrimas en sus ojos—

Honoka salto a abrazar a Riko-chan y lloro de forma cómica en sus hombros, Honoka le agradeció a Riko el que confiara tanto en ella y Riko le dijo que para eso estaban las amigas, las chicas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la escuela, al entrar a clase las dos estaban felices, muy felices de hecho, a Umi se le hacia sospechoso, pero decidió no decir nada…

Y cuando decidió ir a buscarlas a la hora del receso, las perdió de vista, pues estas habían ido a perfeccionar la canción de Treasure,allí estuvieron por alrededor de 3 horas, y por la ventana Nico las observaba y no podía evitar pensar que en cierta manera le recordaban a Maki y a Ella, así que siguió observando como con gracia Riko le indicaba a Honoka que notas debía corregir, al igual que Honoka a Riko.

Y mientras que Nico observaba sintió como alguien le agarraba sus pechos por la espalda y escuchaba las palabras Washi Washi Max…

-Nico: Moo Nozomi idiota….

-Nozomi: Ara,Nicocchi no sabia que te gustara espiar a las demás?

-Nico: No estoy espiando, solo mira….

-Nozomi: Veo que Honoka-chan y Riko-chan se han hecho cercanas no?

-Nico: Si me recuerdan un poco a mi y Maki..

-Nozomi: Porque lo dices?

-Nico: Pues empezamos con una amistad de forma curiosa y luego eso paso a ser mas que una amistad…

-Nozomi: Sin contar también las veces que te vi como le ayudabas a Maki a terminar sus canciones no es así?

-Nico: Si…

-Nozomi: Creo que debemos escondernos pues ya van a salir de allí.

POV Honoka:

Estoy feliz de que tengamos una canción tan hermosa y perfecta como esta, más que todo le debo la ayuda a Riko-chan, desde que ella llego se me ha hecho mas fácil hacer algunas cosas, es una amiga muy amable y comprensiva, no es tan estricta como Umi-chan pero tampoco llega a ser tan permisiva como Kotori-chan

Ahora nos dirigiremos a la practica de hoy a la azotea y le mostraremos a las demás la cancion,supongo que le pediré a Eli que se encargue de la coreografía y cuando Kotori y Umi vean la letra ya tendrán una idea del vestuario que quiero que hagan…..

-Riko: Honoka-chan que sucede estas muy callada.

-Honoka: No es nada importante, solo pensaba que clase de vestido hará Kotori-chan para nuestra presentación…

-Riko: Nuestra?

-Honoka: Si tranquila por lo que me mostraste en casa vi que sabes bailar..

-Riko: Lo se pero no soy muy buena en ello..

-Honoka: Tranquila Eli-chan y Rin te ayudaran a mejorar después de todo aun queda tiempo para la presentación…

-Riko: Tienes razón me preocupo por cosas sin importancia.

POV General:

Al llegar a la azotea las dos chicas se cambiaron al parecer eran las primeras en llegar,y se pusieron a cantar la canción que habían hecho mientras que Honoka le ayudaba a Riko a bailar…

Unos minutos después el resto de las chicas se ocultaban detrás de la puerta sin hacer ruido mientras que escuchaban con curiosidad y fascinación como cantaban y bailaban sus amigas..

-Umi: Asi que eso eran lo que ellas ocultaban

-Kotori: Si una nueva canción…

-Rin: Su melodía se escucha alegre nya…

-Hanayo: Pero a la vez triste y nostálgica..

-Eli: Se me ocurre una idea para diseñar una coreografía para el baile..

-Nico: Yo te ayudare con eso Eli…

-Nozomi: Así que Riko-chan es nuestro decimo milagro ehh?

Y después de eso el estar haciendo presión hizo que la puerta se abriera y cayeron unas sobre las otras haciendo que Honoka y Riko se dieran cuenta de su presencia, lo cual hizo sonrojar a estas dos las cuales se separaron y ayudaron a las demás a levantarse..

-Eli: Así que es una nueva canción verdad?

-Honoka: Si así es

-Umi: y quien la hizo?

-Kotori: Yo creo que Honoka-chan…

-Umi: Honoka es un poco despreocupada a veces yo creo que Sakurauchi-san fue la que la hizo

A Riko le parecía buena amiga Umi, pero ese comentario le provocaban ganas de ir a gritarle a la cara que no desconfiara o tratara así a Honoka, pero Nico interrumpió a Umi y le dijo:

-Nico: Umi esa canción fue hecha por ambas, yo misma he visto lo mucho que se han esforzado haciéndola, ambas compusieron la melodía, ambas se ayudaron al hacer las letras y las dos fueron las que tocaron la canción..

-Nozomi: Lo que dice Nicocchi es verdad, y se ven tan tiernas juntas…

-Umi: Pero a que hora aprendiste a tocar el piano Honoka..

-Honoka: Pues veras Maki me enseño un poco, luego en casa y con ayuda de un viejo maestro aprendí lo básico y resulto que aprendía rápido así que seguí y seguí aprendiendo hasta que se tocar como toco ahora, no creo poder superar a Riko-chan o Maki-chan pero estoy en un nivel decente…

-Kotori: Ya veo, es bueno saber eso Honoka-chan…

-Hanayo: Así que Riko-chan y Honoka-chan tocan así de bonito…

-Rin: Si es una hermosa canción Nya

-Riko: Nos halagan con sus palabras pero…

-Eli: Pero?

-Honoka: Necesitamos tu ayuda Eli-chan, Riko necesita aprender a bailar pues además de reemplazar temporalmente a Maki recuerda que es nuestra nueva integrante…

-Eli: Pues han venido a buscar a la persona indicada…

-Riko/Honoka: Gracias Eli-chan/Eli-san

Después de eso esa tarde Umi y Kotori se dedicaron a comprar las telas y preparar el vestuario, por su parte Eli y Nico hicieron la coreografía y Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo se encargaron de la practica física y de baile en compañía de Riko y Honoka, ciertamente tendrían que estar listas si querían ganar este próximo Love Live….

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Un Nuevo Love Live se Acerca**


	5. Un Nuevo Love Live Se Acerca

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 4:Un Nuevo Love Live se Acerca

POV General:

Mientras que las chicas hacían sus preparativos para el Love Live que se avecinaba, no se podía evitar decir que les esperaría una dura y difícil competencia, era de tarde en la escuela de otonokizaka,Mientras que Umi y Kotori se encontraban en el salón del consejo estudiantil escogiendo y mirando telas para diseñar los nuevos trajes, por su parte Eli y Nico se encargaban de crear la nueva coreografía para el baile que harían.

Las demás musas y claro Honoka estaban ayudando a Riko para que aprendiera a bailar, al principio fue difícil pero Eli vio que ella tenia varios errores y era torpe pero luego después de que Eli la acomodara en cierta posición le ayudo a bailar y se le hizo mas fácil aprender así pero aun estaba lejos de bailar como ellas en eso Nico le comento su idea a Nozomi y ambas riendo pusieron una canción que Nico sabia que le gustaba a su querida Maki, y que a su vez Honoka y Riko conocían entonces las demás se pusieron a Bailar mientras que Eli tomo de la mano a Honoka…

Y cambio de lugar con ella, ahora estaban Riko y Honoka Bailando juntas con el atardecer sobre ellas:

-Honoka: Y mueves tus piernas asi,eso asi,vas bien Riko-chan

-Riko: Gracias Honoka-chan… -se veía a Riko un poco sonrojada

-Honoka: Puede que no sea muy buena enseñando pero se bailar muy bien aunque no lo parezca –dijo dándole una vuelta-

-Riko: Si lo note, creo que gracias a ti aprenderé rápido…

-Honoka: Si puede ser

Mientras esas dos bailaban Rin y Hanayo observaban la escena con ternura y expectativa por ver que pasaría a continuación, por su parte Nico sentía que su trabajo aquí estaba hecho, y Eli no podía evitar pensar que esas dos le recordaban a alguien, en cierto modo así era ella con Nozomi cuando todavía tenia su papel de presidenta seria del consejo estudiantil y cuando se hizo amigo de Nozomi y se hicieron tan cercanas no sabia como reaccionar al darse cuenta de que se había enamorada de Nozomi.

De hecho fue una confesión un poco graciosa y hasta estúpida Nico se burlo de eso y la molesto por días pero ella se lo devolvió con lo de Maki ya saben Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, dejando eso de lado Eli aun tenia cierto nerviosismo que discutió con Nico

-Eli: Nico tienes un momento?

-Nico: Que pasa Eli?

-Eli: Para serte sincera me preocupa aun un poco Honoka…

-Nico: Te refieres a lo ocurrido en el evento que cantamos No Brand?

-Eli: Si…escucha me preocupa que si algo sale mal ya sea para el grupo o para los intereses de amistad y amoroso Honoka se pueda derrumbar de nuevo..

-Nico: Comprendo tu preocupación pero eso no volverá a pasar después de todo estoy atenta de que esa pequeña tonta no cometa eso..

-Eli: De todas formas aun tenemos ese brillo de esperanza…

-Nico: Una nueva oportunidad para brillar y ganarle a A-rise

-Eli: Así es

Después de esta charla las dos volvieron pero se encontraron con una escena un poco….

Bueno era una escena un poco curiosa de describir..

Rin y Hanayo estaban un poco lejos del grupo besándose tan apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana nada les importaba y por alguna razón que se desconocía Nozomi estaba noqueada en el suelo y Riko estaba dormida en el hombro de Honoka junto a esta quien también estaba dormida…esto talvez seria una historia para otro dia y al mirar al cielo Nico se fijo en el cielo al parecer ya había caído la noche, así que fueron a por Rin y Hanayo las cuales se apenaron y se disculparon con ellas.

Después Eli tomo a Nozomi de su brazo y la llevo en su hombro mientras esta aun seguía noqueada, por su parte Nico y Rin despertaron a Honoka y Riko,las chicas se asustaron un poco pero luego se calmaron la culpa de esto la tenia Rin que las despertó de un grito

El grupo de chicas se dirigió de vuelta a sus hogares respectivamente, al llegar a su hogar Honoka estaba un poco cansada así que decidió irse a dormir apenas llego, en sus sueños al parecer algo raro estaba pasando….

POV Honoka:

No déjame….no quiero mas….debería?...hacerlo?

-Debes aceptar la verdad no estamos echas para esto…

Cállate déjame en paz, sal de mi cabeza…

No creeré tus mentiras, seré una gran School Idol y salvare la escuela y hare a todas felices, te demostrare que te equivocas…

-Entonces enséñame que me equivoco y te dejare en paz o atente a sufrir las consecuencias….

Rayos otra vez ese mal sueño…debo salir a tomar un poco de aire, tomo mi ropa deportiva y salí en silencio de la casa por la ventana…

POV General:

Honoka necesitaba calmarse un poco y pensar, tenia miedo y estaba insegura no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante con u's no después de lo ocurrido hace unos meses, aunque sus amigas no le echaran la culpa de eso, de todas maneras ella aun se lamentaba por eso, sentía que freno lo que pudo ser el futuro de una de sus amigas y que involucro a las demás en algo estúpido.

Sin embargo a su vez amaba todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento y una parte de ella aun no quería rendirse, por ello trataba de seguir adelante aunque le doliera y tuviera esos pensamientos traicioneros que trataba de alejar de su cabeza, mientras estaba en medio de dicho parque observando el cielo nocturno sintió como alguien se le acercaba detrás y le saludaba.

Era Riko la cual le pregunto que hacia aquí a lo que Honoka le conto lo que le pasaba:

-Riko: Entonces por eso estabas así de nerviosa ¿verdad?

-Honoka: Si. Pero no puedo decir algo como esto no después de que te conté lo que hice y lo que ocurrió por mi culpa…

-Riko: Sin embargo pienso que no deberías culparte y lamentarte tanto, después de todo siempre habrá malos momentos que tendremos que afrontar, no debes sentar a lamentarte y rendirte, tienes que seguir adelante no por la opinión de los demás sino por ti misma para poder superarte a ti misma…Entiendes eso?

-Honoka: Riko-chan….no sabes cuanto me hacia falta que alguien escuchara mis problemas, lo siento si te moleste pero no suelo contarle este tipo de cosas a nadie ni siquiera a mi madre..

-Riko: Eres mi amiga es mi deber hacerlo y preocuparme por ti, además también tengo mis secretos pero hay que saber en que momento debes dejar salir lo que sientes por que si no lo haces te harás daño a ti misma..

Riko y Honoka se acostaron en el pasto a mirar las estrellas y Riko tomo a Honoka de su mano y mientras sonreía le dijo:

-Riko: Después de todo Honoka-chan eres nuestra querida y amada líder, así que debes guiarnos por el camino al éxito. Se que te conozco hace poco pero debes estar dispuesta a dejar que tanto tu ayudes a solucionar los problemas de los demás, como a que ellos te ayuden con los tuyos.

-Honoka: Te lo agradezco mucho no sabes cuanto…

Y Honoka salto a abrazarla al primero Riko lo sintió como un abrazo normal y común pero luego Honoka empezó a apretar un poco mas y empezó a llorar escondida en su pecho, Riko le empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras que ella seguía sollozando, muy dentro de su mente en Riko había nacido una nueva meta y deseo…

Participar en el Love Live y ganar, por sus nuevas amigas, por su escuela y sobre todo por ver ese rostro feliz de su querida amiga Honoka..

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Cerezos Carmesi**


	6. Cerezos Carmesi

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **Ahora pasando con nuestro Primer Review:**

 **-Night Flying: Me agrada que te guste,si se que son una pareja rara y peculiar pero hare que se vean bien,si actualizare semanalmente,espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 5:Cerezos Carmesí

POV General:

Si bien aun faltaba tiempo para el Love Live,después de lo ocurrido esa noche Honoka y Riko se habían hecho mas cercanas ahora había mas confianza entre ambas por asi decirlo Riko era como el soporte de Honoka y ella para Riko era su inspiración por salir adelante, las que primero se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía de esas dos en su amistad, eran nada mas y nada menos que Nico y Kotori.

Por otro lado aun quedaban tiempo para la presentación, sin embargo las chicas ya estaban un poco mas calmadas y organizadas, las chicas incluida Riko ya estaban aprendiendo la coreografía de forma esplendida, los arreglos que le faltaban a la canción ya fueron hechos, gracias a la ayuda de Honoka y Eli,Riko había aprendido a bailar de forma decente.

Si bien no le llegaba ni a los talones a Eli,ella aprendio rápido y mas aun con la ayuda de Honoka y los entrenamientos infernales de Nico,Riko pudo desenvolverse bien gracias a eso,de hecho ahora mismo estaban las chicas terminando de practicar uno de sus últimos ensayos.

-Nico: Listo eso es todo por hoy,bien hecho chicas….

-Eli: Vaya Nico quien lo diría que serias una buena líder.

-Nico: Pues claro que si después de todo soy la Idol numero uno de todo japon..

-Eli: Si lo que digas..

Mientras que las demás se reian,Hanayo y Rin estaban hablando en privado las dos..

-Rin: Entonces Kayo-chin, respecto a lo del otro día eso significa….

-Hanayo: Es un si Rin-chan quiero ser tu novia…

-Rin: Kayo-chin… -Rin se lanzo y le dio un abrazo a Hanayo y eso pronto se convirtió en un beso..

Pero ninguna de las dos escucho unos pasos que venían y solo se percataron cuando escucharon lo siguiente..

-Nozomi: Ohh vaya perdón, no sabia que necesitaban un poco de intimidad me disculpo por interrumpirlas..

-Rin: Nozomi…..

-Hanayo: Chan…..

-Nozomi: Vamos no pongan esas caras, ni que fuera una especie de monstruo maligno o ni que fuera a decirle a las demás lo que estaban haciendo..

-Rin: Mas te vale, después de todo puede que nos vean raro..

-Nozomi: De hecho te equivocas, es bastante normal ver este tipo de parejas en estos días.

-Hanayo: Creo que Nozomi-chan tiene razón Rin-chan..

Después de aquella peculiar situación, pasamos a uno de los salones de Otonokizaka donde Umi y Kotori se encontraban contemplando los nuevos trajes que usarían para su presentación.

-Umi: Sinceramente debo decirte esto Kotori, te luciste creo que son los mejores y mas lindos trajes que has hecho jamás.

-Kotori: Ohh Umi-chan me halagas, me vas a hacer sonrojar.

-Umi: Sabes nunca me dijiste por que decidiste desistir de la oferta de estudiar en el extranjero?

-Kotori: Pues no solo fue por Honoka o por ti, no quería abandonar lo que las 9 hemos levantado con tanto esfuerzo no me hubiera parecido justo el abandonarlas.

-Umi: Entiendo supongo que tienes razón, también me he sentido así en especial cuando tuve que consolar a Honoka después de que dijiste que te ibas la pobre estaba destrozada no la reconocía de lo mal que estaba.

-Kotori: Supongo que a veces las 3 nos hemos sentido así o no?

-Umi: Si pero hemos podido salir adelante, no solo por nuestros propios medios sino con la ayuda de las demás lo cual es muy importante.

Las dos chicas seguían hablando sobre su querida amiga, si bien les preocupa a veces, cuando ella tuviera esos momentos de debilidad tenían algo por seguro todas estarían allí para apoyarla, después de todo era su tonta y despreocupada amiga pero también era su líder la chica que las había animado y jalado a todo esto.

La misma que aun sin haber ganado el Love Live ya se había vuelto lo suficientemente famosa y querida como para inspirar a otras chicas en querer convertirse en Idols o School Idols, definitivamente si seguían así u's tendría un futuro brillante.

-POV Honoka:

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento una paz y una tranquilidad que no creí que seria posible sentir, talvez sea la ayuda de todas o que todo esta cambiando lentamente, pero siento que esta vez lograremos ganar el Love Live y luchare por que eso sea así.

Puede que no sea la líder perfecta….

Pero tengo el Apoyo de Maki-chan nuestra compositora y letrista…

El apoyo también de mis amigas de la infancia Umi,Eli y Kotori…..

Los consejos de Nozomi-chan que por raro que suene parece como una hermana o madre para mi….

El animo y las ideas de Rin-chan

Los conocimientos y las ganas de sobresalir de Hanayo-chan…

Y claro el apoyo de Nico-chan quien diría que esa enana gruñona seria tan parecida a mi en muchos sentidos y quien diría que ahora la vendría considerando como una mentora o…mas como una hermana mayor para mi….

Pero Riko-chan… no se como describirla a ella, es como un milagro caído del cielo, por así decirlo ella es mi sol y yo soy su luna, ella es muy gentil y amable conmigo, compresible como ninguna otra amiga que he tenido….

Sabe como animarme cuando estoy triste o darme ánimos cuando he pensado en rendirme o cuando he perdido el camino…

No se como describirlo en palabras pero vaya que me alegro de haberla conocido..

Ahora volveré a ser la persona que u's necesita, una líder que las ayude a salir adelante y que les de ánimos cuando estén tristes, ya nadie mas tendrá que estar triste o llorar por que yo estaré allí para ayudar…

POV General:

Honoka salía del club de investigación de Idols,se dirigía a la sala de música pues hoy se sentía con un buen animo y al entrar allí procedió a sentarse en el piano y empezó a tocar Aishteru Banzai,dejando salir todas sus emociones en esas notas era una sensación que le gustaba y le hacia sentir muy bien…

Estaba tan ensimismada en la canción que no se fijo cuando Riko había venido a buscarla a lo que ella le saludo y luego le llamo pues debían discutir algo de suma importancia…

-Riko: Honoka-chan tienes un momento?

-Honoka: Claro que sucede?

-Riko: Pues veras mama me dijo que quería invitarte a cenar con nosotras esta noche….asi que….. estas disponible?

-Honoka: Claro porque no,sera un gusto asistir a tal invitación Riko-chan..

-Riko: Entonces supongo que nos iremos juntas a la salida..

-Honoka: Si así es…

-Riko: Sabes me alegra verte asi de feliz…

-Honoka: Créeme que a mi también me agrada sentirme asi..

Ambas chicas se rieron, y luego procedieron a practicar un rato la canción que ambas habían hecho, afuera de la ventana se podían apreciar los cerezos carmesí que caían de los arboles, definitivamente Honoka estaba volviendo a ser aquella chica que había dejado de ser.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Una Invitacion Especial**


	7. Una Invitacion Especial

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 6:Una Invitacion Especial

POV General:

Después de terminar las clases y practicas de hoy Honoka y Riko se dirigieron a la casa de la segunda pues Honoka había sido invitada por la madre de Riko a cenar con ellas esta noche pues ciertamente le causaba curiosidad la chica a la que Riko ahora consideraba como una amiga muy preciada para ella asi que la madre de Riko quería saber mas de Honoka.

Por el camino ambas fueron en silencio expectantes de lo que creían que iba a pasar si bien la madre de Riko era amable su padre también lo era pero era un poco sobreprotector con su única hija, después de tomar el tren llegaron a la estación que era y caminaron hasta llegar al hogar de Riko-chan.

-Riko: Hola mama ya llegue y traje a alguien.

-Hikaru: Hola hija mia como estuvo tu dia?

-Riko: Fue muy bueno..

-Hikaru: Es bueno escuchar eso,y tu señorita no te vas a presentar?

-Honoka: Ahh disculpe lo siento Señora Sakurauchi, discúlpeme por mis malos modales.

-Hikaru: Tranquila no hay problema y dime Hikaru si quieres

Después de aquella accidentada presentación las chicas le contaron sobre su día y sobre como se preparaban para un evento tan importante como lo era Love Live,Riko dijo que iría a cambiarse y mientras eso Honoka ayudo a Hikaru a preparar la cena mientras que estas hablaban mas calmadamente.

-Hikaru: Asi que dime Honoka todo va bien con mi hija?

-Honoka: Si Hikaru-san se puede decir que todo va muy bien de hecho Riko-chan aprendió a bailar gracias a mi..

-Hikaru: Me alegra saber eso, ella antes era muy tímida debido a que como por razones de trabajo de mi esposo pasábamos de una ciudad a otra y eso le dificulto a ella hacer amistades duraderas.

-Honoka: Ya veo.

-Hikaru: Si durante un tiempo estuvo muy deprimida pues las chicas de una escuela de ricos la intentaron usar y ella no se dejo pero nosotros como sus padres intervenimos y la sacamos de allí, por desgracia eso la hizo volverse mas reservada hubo un tiempo en que dejo de tocar el piano a causa de eso, pero gracias a ti ella recupero esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Honoka: No sabia que Riko-chan había tenido que pasar por cosas así debió ser muy terrible sentirse así no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Hikaru: Si es por eso que te agradezco por ser su amiga mas cercana, confió en que cuidaras bien de ella.

-Honoka: A que se refiere Hikaru-san?

-Hikaru: Crees que no se lo que sientes por mi hija?

-Honoka: Ehh? De que habla –dijo una Honoka claramente sonrojada-

-Hikaru: El interés que muestras en ella, como sonríes cuando estas con ella y el como le apoyas y le animas y sumado a eso que te pones nerviosa al estar muy cerca de ella..

-Honoka: Como sabe todo eso?

-Hikaru: Instinto maternal mi querida niña..

-Honoka: Por favor no le diga nada aun, no quisiera que ella se alejara de mi por eso o que ustedes la alejen

-Hikaru: Tranquila no somos esa clase de padres, respetamos los gustos de mi hija y por lo que se ve eres un buen partido serias una linda adición a esta familia Honoka

-Honoka: Me honra tal propuesta Hikaru-san pero dejare que las cosas se den de forma natural.

-Hikaru: Entiendo de todas maneras siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

-Honoka: Gracias

Después de eso ambas mujeres escucharon como Riko bajaba por las escaleras su madre le había dicho que se veía muy bien con esa ropa y vaya que tenia razón Honoka se había quedado con la boca abierta pues Riko estaba vestida con un abrigo rojo y una falda café con toques rojizos además de tener una boina roja que tenia un listón con una flor sobre el en su lado derecho, Honoka se había quedado embelesada con lo que estaba presenciando.

Le dijo a Riko que se veía hermosa así a lo que ambas se sonrojaron y Honoka se corrigió diciéndole que se veía linda o que bueno era la chica mas linda que había visto haciendo a Honoka maldecirse internamente por decir cosas que aun no quería decir.

Después de ese acontecimiento las dos chicas y la madre de Riko se sentaron a degustar de la cena preparada por Hikaru y Honoka, Riko estaba fascinada con los dulces y la sopa preguntándole a su madre que como las había hecho ya que le habían quedado espectaculares a lo que Hikaru riéndose le dijo que ella no las había hecho sino que en realidad fue Honoka quien había preparado la sopa y los dulces.

Eso hizo sonrojar un poco a Honoka por los halagos pero a su vez le agradeció a Riko con una amable sonrisa, diciéndole que de vez en cuando le gustaba cocinar pues el haber ayudado desde pequeña en la tienda de dulces de sus padres le hizo tomar cierto amor y pasión por la cocina y sobre todo la comida, la madre de Riko le dijo que próximamente pasaría allí a probar los tan famosos dulces que ella decía que hacían allí.

El resto de la cena fueron anécdotas,risas,recuerdos vergonzosos de la infancia de Riko, las motivaciones de las chicas para seguir adelante, lo que harían para ganar el Love Live y sus planes para el futuro cercano, por otro lado Honoka hablo diciéndole a Riko que agradecía a dios el poder haberla conocido pues de no ser por ella talvez nada de lo que estaban haciendo ahora seria posible, al punto de decirle que talvez se hubiera rendido de ser Idol, de no haber sido por ella.

Riko se quedo sorprendida con la declaración de Honoka y vio como lagrimas bajaban de los ojos de esto así que sin importarle que su madre estuviera allí salto a abrazarla para calmarla y a su vez para agradecerle, en lo que se oye como se abrió la puerta de la casa y el padre de Riko un hombre bastante apuesto y acuerpado que se veía joven para tener la edad que tenia de cabello rojo medio largo pero desordenado y con ojos cafés con un traje negro puesto, saludo a su esposa de forma amorosa y le pregunto con total calma que, que sucedía aquí.

A lo que las dos chicas se separaron avergonzadas con Riko tratando de decir que era solo una amiga al igual que Honoka a lo que el padre de Riko con total calma y en cierto punto con tono bromista les dijo que se veían lindas juntas y que hacían buena pareja a lo cual Honoka se sonrojo como un tomate mientras que Riko se desmayo en sus brazos.

Después de eso los 4 se pusieron a hablar el padre de Riko le dijo su nombre a Honoka el cual era Tokiomi Sakurauchi este le conto a Honoka que la razón de que pasara tanto tiempo fuera es que el era el director de una orquesta sinfónica y que últimamente estaba ocupado con tanto evento y concurso al que tenia que asistir.

Honoka le miro con admiración y le pregunto que mas sabia hacer a lo que este le dijo que era bueno tocando el piano, la guitarra y el eufonio, este le pregunto a Honoka si acaso sabia tocar un instrumento a lo que esta asintió y rápidamente este le guio a ella hacia su cuarto de música donde también estaba el piano de Riko y se puso a tocar una melodía que Honoka conocía bien la cual era la de Provence no Kaze se escuchaba hermosa a través del eufonio y Honoka tomo asiento acompañando la canción con el piano mientras que Hikaru y Riko observaban la armonía de aquella canción y después de que ambos terminaron las dos damas aplaudieron y Tokiomi felicito a Honoka pues sabia tocar muy bien el piano.

Después de eso el padre de Riko se la paso hablando de músicos con ella a lo que Riko se sintió fuera de la conversación a lo que ambos la metieron disfrutando los 3 así del rato, luego de eso Honoka se fijo que ya era muy tarde y que había perdido el tren para volver a casa a lo que Tokiomi y Hikaru le dijeron que podía quedarse esta noche, Hikaru llamo a la madre de Honoka y hablo con esta a lo que ella acepto, después de eso ambas chicas se alistaron para dormir Riko le presto un pijama a Honoka a lo que esta un poco sonrojada acepto.

Agradecían poder descansar pues mañana no tenían clases y tendrían el día libre, en vista de que no habían mas camas ni futones en casa de Riko debido a que unos colegas de su padre se estaban quedando allí, las dos chicas tuvieron que dormir en el cuarto de Riko en la misma cama lo cual fue incomodo para ellas al principio pero luego se miraron y Riko hablo.

-Riko: Sabes me alegro ver a papa así de alegre conmigo y claro contigo, hace mucho que no lo veía así.

-Honoka: Es un bonito trabajo el que tiene pero me imagino que es de mucho compromiso no es asi?

-Riko: Si a veces lo extraño por eso pero entiendo que es su trabajo y es su pasión lo que ama hacer, así que entiendo sus circunstancias.

-Honoka: eso es cierto.

-Riko: Así es.

-Honoka: Sabes te veías linda con esa ropa..

-Riko: y a mi me dio risa como te quedaste cuando mi padre te dijo eso.

-Honoka: Yo que tu no cantaría victoria, al menos yo no me desmaye.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y se miraron ambas con una sonrisa y sus rostros sonrojados lentamente se fueron acercando mas y mas dejándose llevar por el momento ambas chica se dieron un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso en donde sus lenguas chocaban la una con la otra y ambas podían sentir el sabor y el aroma de la otra siguieron asi hasta quedarse sin aire.

Pero luego cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y apenadas se separaron rápidamente y cada una se volteo para un lado de la cama hasta que ambas se hicieron las dormidas sin saber el porque de sus acciones decidieron dejarlo pasar y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada pero ambas chicas sabían que eso no era así por ahora las dos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que seguía la noche.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Amor Por La Musica**


	8. El Amor Por La Musica

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **lamento la tardanza pero ando preparando capítulos nuevos para ponerme al dia con las demás historias asi que díganme prefieren capítulos mas largo,pero actualizando una vez cada una o dos semanas o quieren que siga como vamos hasta ahora? Dejen su respuesta en las reviews ahora pasando a la review de la semana:**

 **-Ritsuki Kurusawi: Claro que seguire con la historia,asi que todo seguirá según lo planeado.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 7:El Amor Por La Musica

POV General:

A la mañana siguiente Honoka despertó encontrando que Riko no estaba en la cama y al voltear a mirar al suelo se encontró con unas bragas rosadas, apenada decidió pasar lejos de ellas pues ya suponía de quien eran, el solo verlas le habían hecho sonrojar de golpe, pero por alguna extraña razón quería acercarse y tomarlas en sus manos y cuando tomo la decisión de hacerlo.

La puerta se abro haciendo que Honoka sufriera un infarto pues Riko entro cubierta solo con una toalla en su cintura y su cabeza, y se fijo que su amiga había despertado todo iría normal de no ser que debido al pequeño infarto de Honoka esta se había precipitado al suelo y las bragas habían acabado en su cabeza, haciendo que Riko se sonrojara y sacara a Honoka de un golpe de su cuarto.

Honoka se lamentaba por lo ocurrido pero entonces decidió que lo mejor seria ir a bañarse así que le pidió una toalla prestada a la madre de Riko, y se metió en la ducha y mientras que se bañaba se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, si bien admitía que sentía algo especial por Riko, pero no sabia como identificar esos sentimientos aun y su cabeza era un desastre a causa de eso.

Siguió bañándose y al salir de la ducha y dirigirse al cuarto de Riko, vio que ella le había dejado ordenada su ropa y también la interior pero había algo raro ese sujetador y esas bragas no eran suyas sino de Riko, en la nota decía que la madre de esta se encontraba lavando la ropa sucia y allí estaban sus prendas intimas, así que sin mas opción por delante Honoka con mucha vergüenza se coloco las prendas y después su ropa.

Después de eso salió de la habitación y el armonioso sonido de un piano había captado su atención así que ella ya sabia a donde dirigirse y allí la vio Riko se encontraba tocando el piano ella estaba tocando una cancion de u's por el sonido dedujo que la cancion era Yume no Tobira entonces Honoka le dijo:

-Honoka: se escucha aun mas hermosa esa cancion cuando la tocas tu sabes?

-Riko: Honoka-chan….

-Honoka: Vamos crees que no vendría al escuchar una melodía tan hermosa?

-Riko: Pero pensé que estarías enojada conmigo por lo que paso?

-Honoka: Tonterías porque habría de estarlo, ahora si me permites tomare esa guitarra y las dos tocaremos esto…

-Riko: Espera esto es?

-En otro lado de la ciudad-

Nozomi y Eli habían planificado una cita para ir a visitar diferentes lugares de la ciudad Eli paso a recoger a Nozomi a su departamento y después de eso fueron caminando hasta la estación de metro mas cercana de allí se dirigieron a su primera parada la cual eran los jardines imperiales en el centro de la ciudad un gigantesco parque por así decirlo donde residían construcciones y un castillo de la época Edo.

Al llegar allí Nozomi coloco sobre el suelo una manta roja y coloco una cesta de la cual Eli saco unos sándwiches y ambas comenzaron a comer mientras que hablaban de cosas varias como su actual relación o el que a ambas les preocupaban un poco Honoka y Riko pues no sabían que podría ocurrir si esas dos se hacían pareja alguna vez, si bien eran lindas Honoka aunque inteligente.

Podía llegar a ser sumamente despistada y perezosa a veces, por otro lado Eli defendió a su vieja amiga diciéndole a Nozomi que cuando ella se ponía un objetivo o quería a algo o a alguien no había nada que la detuviera de cumplir ese objetivo y por el otro lado tenían a Sakurauchi Riko, la nueva estudiante de segundo la belleza misteriosa como le llamaron algunas chicas al principio.

Al encontrarle parecido a Umi ambas pensaron que Riko seria alguien seria y cruel pero era todo lo contrario era una chica muy amable y bondadosa además de comprensiva no solo con las estudiantes sino con su ahora mejor amiga Honoka y también con las chicas de u's en especial con Maki, y hablando de eso sabia tocar el piano también además de cantar hermoso en otras palabras Riko era un muy buen partido para cualquier chico o chica.

Nozomi sentía que ambas chicas podían congeniar muy bien juntas y de hecho ya lo habían demostrado con su trabajo en equipo o preparando y componiendo la nueva canción de u's que les había sido encargada por Maki-chan, además de que Honoka se había esmerado mucho en ayudarla a que se acoplara al grupo y a hacerla sentir cómoda junto con las demás, y ahora pensaba Nozomi que tendrían una gran prueba por delante pues debido al viaje de la Nishikino debían de presentarse con Riko como reemplazo además de que tenían la nueva canción lista solo faltaba memorizar la letra y las nuevas coreografías.

Le alegraba ver que todas las chicas se estaban esforzando para llenar el vacío temporal de Maki, en especial Nico pues no era un secreto para nadie que la Yazawa tenia una relación con la pelirroja desde hace unos meses atrás, les había costado admitir sus sentimientos a ambas pero ahora eran una pareja muy feliz y las dos chicas se sentían como el papa y mama de Nico pues esta les pedía ayuda y consejos de vez en cuando para tratar con su novia.

Por otra parte estaban Umi y Kotori, Eli se le hacia extraño que Kotori teniendo sentimientos por su amiga no se lanzara hacia esta de una vez por todas y la razón era que apreciaba tanto su amistad que Kotori tenia miedo de tirar todo eso por la borda si era rechazada y en parte la entendía Umi era una chica de una familia muy tradicional, tenia costumbres y modales y en cierto modo talvez odiaría ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así la pajarita intentaba conquistar a la Sonoda.

Y por ultimo la pareja mas tierna las dos chicas de primer año Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora hacían una tierna y bonita pareja, después de su presentación en el auditorio de Otonokizaka se les había visto a ambas mas juntas que antes pero un día Rin le confeso sus sentimientos a Hanayo y esta no sabia que pensar no significaba que la hubiese rechazado pero Rin lo entendió así y durante unas semanas ambas chicas estuvieron distanciadas.

Hasta que gracias a los consejos de Nozomi y Umi, las dos chicas pudieron arreglar las cosas y se confesaron sus sentimientos diciéndose cosas lindas y claro un beso en el proceso haciendo avergonzar a Umi por lo desvergonzadas que eran sus dos amigas, eso sumado a la relación que Nozomi y Eli llevaban ahora pues claramente eran muy buenas aconsejando a sus amigas pero cuando se trataba de hablar de ellas una de las dos terminaba esquivando el tema.

En el fondo la una amaba a la otra pero aun no se sentían listas para confesarse el amor que se tenían la una a la otra, pero eso seria un tema para otro dia, mientras que aquellas chicas de tercer año seguían en su día nosotros volveremos con nuestras queridas protagonistas.

-Volviendo a la casa de Riko-

Honoka y Riko estaban tocando magistralmente una versión de piano y guitarra de una canción llamada Pure Heart de una famosa banda de J-rock llamada HTT y ambas estaban tan ensimismadas tocando que no se dieron cuenta que el padre de Riko se había quedado observando el espectáculo que ambas daban, se notaba lo mucho que ambas chicas amaban la música.

Y cuando las dos terminaron de tocar escucharon un fuerte aplauso proveniente de la puerta y era Tokiomi quien les miraba con una mirada de aprobación a ambas y les felicito por su tonada.

-Tokiomi: Para ser una versión de una canción ya existente lo han hecho bien niñas, tienen un gran futuro en la música por delante no lo creen?

-Honoka: Me halaga su comentario señor Sakurauchi pero para serle sincera no estoy segura, actualmente…

-Tokiomi: Eres una School Idol lo se lo he visto y déjame decirte que tu grupo tiene mucho futuro por delante querida Honoka.

-Riko: A que te refieres con eso papa?

-Tokiomi: ya sea que sigan unidas después de la escuela o que se separen y cada una haga su camino ustedes 10 son un diamante en bruto tienen excelentes talentos para la música y el baile, para cantar, algunas de ustedes para componer o tocar instrumentos, pueden llegar muy lejos si se lo proponen.

-Honoka: Tiene razón ese es nuestro objetivo ahora perseguir nuestros sueños y hacer felices a los demás no es asi Riko-chan?

-Riko: Si así es, debemos dejar una huella en la gente con la que seamos amadas por los demás y recordadas con cariño en el futuro.

-Tokiomi: Entonces tengo una oferta que hacerles pequeñas, que les parece tocar a ustedes dos una de sus canciones en una presentación que tendremos en mi trabajo en 3 días se que puede sonar apresurado pero se que se divertirán y será una experiencia enriquecedora para las dos.

-Riko: Por mi no hay problema pero que opinas tu Honoka-chan?

-Honoka: Suena bien para mi quiero probar algo nuevo con un aire diferente.

-Tokiomi: entonces esta decidido les mostrare el lugar después de que vuelva de trabajar chicas.

 **Y así las dos chicas se embarcaron en una nueva experiencia que seria enriquecedora, para ambas pero aun así ambas no podían ignorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior por mas que lo intentaran, por otro lado estaría u's preparado y listo a tiempo para su primera presentación con Riko?**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Dueto Escarlata**


	9. El Dueto Escarlata

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise**

 **-** **Sean bienvenidos a esta fumada producto de muchas drogas y de estar escuchando el jardín de cristal repetidas veces,sin mas que decir, en resumen esta historia sera un AU,donde Riko esta en el mismo curso de las de segundo año y tiene que entrar como una nueva miembro y posteriormente como un reemplazo de Maki, desarrollando una gran amistad con Honoka.**

 **-** **lamento la tardanza pero ando preparando capítulos nuevos para ponerme al dia con las demás historias asi que díganme prefieren capítulos mas largo,pero actualizando una vez cada una o dos semanas o quieren que siga como vamos hasta ahora? Dejen su respuesta en las reviews ahora pasando a la review de la semana:**

 **-Ritsuki Kurusawi: No,me alegra a mi que alguien como tu me lea y le guste la historia,si lento pero seguro la relacion de ellas dos ira avanzando asi que sientate y disfruta del espectaculo..**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo:**

 **-0-**

El Renacer de las Hojas Escarlatas

Capitulo 8:El Dueto Escarlata

POV General:

Seria una completa falacia decir que Riko y Honoka no estaban nerviosas pues ese día en la escuela no podían dejar de pensar que harían en la presentación a la que les había invitado el padre de Riko no sabían si debían cantar una canción de u's, una nueva canción o una cover song de alguna ya existente, para variar esos días Riko empezó al igual que Honoka a sufrir de algo extraño para ella.

Pues cada vez que estaba sola junto a ella se volvía sumamente tímida y ella no era así antes, sabia o tenia una idea de por que se sentía así pero ella al igual que Honoka trataban de reprimir lo que sentían la una a la otra pues no estaban seguras de que pasaría de ahora en adelante si decidían seguir ese camino por lo que decidieron olvidarse de eso de momento.

Y apenas el ultimo timbre del día en Otonokizaka sonó las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala de música, pues tratarían de modificar una de las canciones de u's para que sirviera como una canción de dueto o por el contrario para hacer un cover o crear una nueva canción pues de verdad les hacia ilusión el hacer un dueto las dos juntas pues ambas tenían una hermosa armonía al tocar y componer juntas así como cantar las dos, Honoka aun no sabia ni que pensar pues por mas buenas canciones que ellas tuvieran ninguna servia,hasta que las dos vieron una imagen en la televisión unas Idols profesionales de 765pro estaban en un concierto cantando una canción llamada Blue Symphony al haberla escuchado ellas dos se habían quedado de piedra pues era una canción que expresaba indirectamente todo lo que las dos sentían.

Se quedaron ensimismadas viendo como las 4 Idols con hermosas y angelicales voces cantaban dejándolas atónitas a ellas dos, después de haber visto la canción Honoka llego a la conclusión de que seria buena idea y un buen reto tratar de hacer un cover de esa canción a lo que Riko aprobó su idea y las dos se pusieron a buscar la canción para practicarla.

-Unos días después-

El tan anhelado día para las dos chicas de segundo había llegado al fin, no mentirían diciendo que no estaban nerviosas pues la verdad era que si lo estaban pero se convencieron de que todo saldría bien y llegado el momento de salir de la escuela las dos se dirigieron a casa de Riko donde decidieron hacer un ultimo ensayo pero antes de eso Honoka le dijo unas palabras a su amiga:

-Honoka: Practicamos mucho para esto y pusimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-Riko: Probaremos una nueva experiencia, un nuevo camino por el cual iremos sin ningún temor y triunfaremos.

-Honoka: Pero lo mas importante es que nos divertiremos verdad?

-Riko: Si Honoka-chan

Después de eso cada una de las chicas fue a sus casa y se alistaron para la reunión del padre de Riko, se pusieron vestidos elegantes las dos se veían hermosas y despampanantes, Honoka tenia un vestido de seda negro que resaltaba su hermosa figura, Riko por su parte tenia un vestido rojo un poco corto y un abrigo acompañando a este, cuando Honoka estuvo lista fue a casa de Riko pasando a buscarla.

Al llegar allí Honoka tuvo que contenerse pues, como decirlo Riko se veía extremadamente hermosa y bella para sus ojos, eso y que sentía la incontrolable necesidad de saltarle encima a besarla pero reprimió sus sentimientos, la casa de Riko se encontraba sola pues sus padres ya estaban en el evento, así que Honoka después de recogerla y decirle que se veía bien decidió parar un taxi unas cuadras no tan lejos de la casa de la chica peli carmesí.

Y al subir las dos se dirigieron al lugar donde seria el evento de su padre en el Tokyo Skytree

Al llegar vieron como el salón del evento estaba ordenado con una temática que recordaba a la época victoriana inglesa, hasta los meseros vestían como los de esa época, iban de lado a lado llevando comida a los comensales, y Riko podía reconocer como había varias personalidades importantes allí de la sociedad japonesa, desde músicos,políticos,seiyuus,directores y entre muchos mas lo cual la hizo asustarse un poco ante la presencia de gente tan importante como esa.

Pero Honoka le dio su mano y la animo, pasaron a la mesa de los padres de Riko saludándoles y los dos les dieron animo a las chicas, pues después de hablar un rato con ellos las dos se prepararon era ahora o nunca, demostrarían que ellas dos tenían un brillo especial y le darían una fantástica presentación a la gente que las observaría.

Mientras que todos comían las luces se apagaron, detrás de aquel pequeño telón Riko tomo asiento en el piano junto con Honoka,el publico se encontraba expectante y de repente se escuche una hermosa tonada de piano mientras que las dos chicas comenzaban a cantar a su vez que el telón se levantaba…

-Para mas inmersión escuchar esta cancion: ( watch?v=oAZdCvcyQ2Y)

 **Aoi ni somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru**  
 **Dokomademo tsuzuku gosenfu no kiseki**

La pista empezo a sonar de fondo mientras que Riko seguia tocando y Honoka se levantaba mientras que seguia cantando y bailaba al ritmo de la cancion una coreografia casi impecable y perfecta,mientras que cada nota que tocaba Riko parecia como si las dos estuviesen en una especie de trance el cual tenia maravillado a la audiencia mientras que las veian...

 **breathtaking... iki o nonda sora no utsukushii sa ni**  
 **Tomadou kokoro ga sukitoutte ku**  
 **symphony kasanari au ima ga sono toki da yo**  
 **Saa, kao o agenakucha dame sa**

 **Kono koe de dokomade habauka hateshinai yume**  
 **Shinjiru tsubasa CHIKARA o kudasai**

 **Takaku takaku inoru kodou habataite! watashi tachi no uta**  
 **Tashika na senritsu ga kumo o tsukinukete iku no**  
 **Aoi somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru**  
 **Mimi ni furetano wa AZAYAKA na kaze no EKOO**  
 **Anata no sora e to hibikasete Spread our wings**

 **breath for us kanjiru tabi mune ga atsuku natte**  
 **Shiranai jibun ni natta kigashita**  
 **Dakedo, kizuitakara chanto, wakatta kara**  
 **Souda... kore wa mahou nanka janai**

 **Anata kara moratta zenbu o kanousei ni shiyou**  
 **Makenai tsubasa shoumei suru no**

 **Tooku tooku hibiki watare tsuyosa to hakanasa no hazama de**  
 **Jiyuu no senritsu ga watashi tachi no kyou to yoberu**  
 **Sakebu you ni naderu you ni habataki dasu uta ga kikoeru**  
 **KURIA na kokoro de kyoumei shi au sekai**  
 **Dokomademo tsuzuku gosenfu no kiseki**

En ese momento Honoka fue la que tomo el control del piano y dio un magistral solo que dejo fascinados a sus espectadores mientras que Riko seguia cantando despues de eso.

 **Takaku takaku inoru kodou habataite! watashi tachi no uta**  
 **Tashika na senritsu ga kumo o tsukinukete iku no**  
 **Aoi somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru**  
 **Mimi ni furetano wa AZAYAKA na kaze no EKOO**  
 **Anata no sora e to hibikasete Spread our wings**

Después de finalizar la cancion,todo el publico estallo en aplausos y vitoreos a las dos chicas, habían quedado maravillados con la interpretación de aquella cancion,las dos chicas hicieron su respectiva venia y después de eso bajaron del escenario y se abrazaron mientras que se miraban a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad.

-Riko: Lo hicimos Honoka-chan lo hicimos tenias razón sobre todo fue una buena idea el hacer esto.

-Honoka: Me alegra ver que pudimos estar a la altura las dos, hemos logrado hacer una hermosa presentación las dos no lo crees?

-Riko: Si.

Los padres de Riko se acercaban hacia ellas acompañados dos viejos amigos de su padre, los tres saludaron a las chicas y Tokiomi dijo:

-Tokiomi: Debo felicitarles por tan magnifica presentación, hija mía y Honoka lograron sorprendernos a todos..

-Hikaru: En especial debo agregar que me encanto verlas cantar a las dos, cuando ustedes cantan sus dos voces logran una armoniosa melodía que logra cautivar a quien las este escuchando, no se como explicarlo con palabras pero es una sensación hermosa.

-Honoka: Gracias por halagarnos Tokiomi-san, Hikaru-san

-Riko: Gracias papa ,mama, pero quien ese señor que viene con ustedes?

-Tokiomi: Ohh el es un viejo amigo mío, sus nombres son Ōhashi Takuya y Tokita Shintarō,pero ustedes dos talvez los conozcan como el famoso dúo de Sukima Switch..

-Takuya: Vamos amigo no tienes que ser tan formal para presentarnos sabes?

-Tokiomi: Lo siento es la costumbre, pero saben es bueno verlos de nuevo..

-Takuya: Lo mismo digo, y bien así que estas dos son las señoritas que nos impresionaron con tan hermosa voz y melodía?

-Shintarō: Es un gusto niñas, permítanme decirles que su presentación nos fascino a los dos.

Las dos chicas se habían quedado sin habla, que pasaría ahora y que tiene que ver un dúo como ellos en lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo del renacer de las hojas escarlatas..

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Una Nueva Oportunidad**


	10. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
